The unrequited night
by AiPi
Summary: When Mauve and Jean meet on less official level she propose him going straight to her place. Does he really gets her ulterior motive behind her inviting him for the "coffee"?


'Thank you for your company.'

They stopped outside Mauve's flat. She lived in an apartment building in one of the most luxurious parts of the city. Naturally, as she was a very important person in Acca. In this case, contrary to the officers from the inspection department, wealth came with the position. The rooms offered there were modern and bright, but not very spacious. Suitable for high-ranking officers. Single officers.

'You can come upstairs and have a coffee, if you want', she offered.

Jean looked at her indifferently. Then smiled suddenly.

They met as usually at the bakery. Although after the coup their conspiracy was over, the bread was still worth it and they met at their old spot. As a matter of fact, Mauve deliberately decided to go there every evening in hope of running into Jean. Probably he did as well.

She admired his self-confidence. He confessed his feelings towards her, got rejected, but never avoided contact with her, neither in the office nor outside of it.

However, he never mentioned his feelings again.

Mauve did.

Not in front of him or anyone else. During lonely nights she begun to wonder what would it actually be like to have a lover. Nice, young, blond boy, fully dedicated to her. She despised the thought of considering Jean only as a sexual object. Grossular probably had never viewed her in such a way. He remained professional, although she was such an attractive and willing subordinate.

Mauve regretted the professionalism.

'I would love to, but I already have plans for the evening.'

Jean was smiling apologetically.

'Are you meeting this friend of yours….Nino, I guess?'

Frankly speaking, she was not particularly interested in whom he was about to meet. Unless it would be a girlfriend. She felt it was just polite to ask.

'Not today. I am spending the evening with my sister.'

'Send my regards to the little princess' she waved her hand 'and good night.'

They parted.

In Mauve's flat there was exactly enough room for her and her three year old cat. One big living room with a kitchenette, accessible immediately after opening the front door, was quite sufficient for her needs. It was stylish, elegant, but could prove to be annoying if there were more inhabitants. Fortunately Mauve liked being alone as no one could judge her lifestyle and bad habits. But a lover could be a delightful change.

Just next to the balcony door, Mauve placed her comfortable sofa. Although she had a bedroom, she preferred to sleep there. With the cat at her feet. Speaking of bad habits, sometimes she was so tired she didn't even bother to make her bed or brush her teeth.

Why would she need more space, she wondered.

The cat greeted her with loud meowing. It acted as if it was nearly dying of hunger. At least it looked like that, as it was lying flat on the floor near the fridge. Mauve only managed to open a can when her intercom rung.

'Hi, it's Jean' his voice surprised her 'I have called my sister and she doesn't need me tonight.'

'Come in' Mauve uttered.

She looked around. He was really coming up, maybe only for coffee, maybe for a chat, but it was a chance to impress him enough to lure him into bed. The place wasn't very tidy and it smelled like a cat. She looked into the mirror. She hadn't even removed her coat yet. Hastily she unbuttoned her shirt to uncover the decollete. The cat meowed louder. It didn't like being ignored and unfed.

Jean knocked two times. Mauve finished feeding the cat, washed her hands and without toweling them opened the door.

His bleak eyes laid their gaze on her face first and then floated down to her cleavage. He must have figured out the ulterior motive of the invitation as he entered the flat and kissed her. Without saying a single word, he laid one hand on her shoulder and buried another one in her hair. She moaned as they hit the wall and he deepened his kiss. It felt so good. Mauve was extremely surprised by how passionate he was towards her. He always seemed so cool. She would have expected him to prefer to talk things over before they blaze up the romance. And here and now he had literally taken her breath away with his caress.

'I have a bedroom' she gasped 'but the sofa here is comfortable too.'

He perfectly understood his role as he lifted her and took straight to the sofa. She just sat there when he kneeled before her and started kissing her knee. Mauve gently stroked his hair. Then followed her fingers down to his neck and shoulders. Impatiently, she pulled his hand up her hip. She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him to start making love to her now. Not to give her any time to ponder upon the morality of the situation. She was using her subordinate who clearly had a crush on her and could not resist her. Not to mention he was like a prince charming. When he reached the opening of her trousers she cried impatiently.

Jean was not a very skilled lover, so to speak and he was not known for being a ladies man. Luckily, his passion and fantasy compensated for his lack of experience. Mauve was laying comfortable on the sofa. Jean was sitting next to her, texting. The quiet sound from her device informed her that she received a message.

'It is from me' he stopped her from getting up.

'You send me a message while we sit on the sofa completely naked and could just talk?'

Jean nodded:

'It is an official email. My resignation, to be precise.'

Mauve looked at him with mixed feelings, surprised and concerned.

'Resignation from work. I cannot really fuck my boss and still work for internal audit. It could be somehow hard to explain, don't you think?'


End file.
